


昭阳

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Witch-King Of Angmar: Third Age [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 团扇，团扇，美人病来遮面。
Series: Witch-King Of Angmar: Third Age [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205819





	昭阳

埃雅努尔一直竭力让自己忽视身边的动静，可那人坚持不懈地制造噪音。

“你们把他带到甲板上吹吹风吧。”他最后说。

一路抱着木桶、头也不愿抬的阿塞丹人一听他这么说，百忙中抽空还了句嘴：“殿下这么好心，不怕我恩将仇报，出去就跑了？”

埃雅努尔没回答，但他脸上的神色分明写着：你连船都晕，还能在海上跑到哪去？

不是他小瞧对方，这是他第一次见到晕船的阿塞丹人：从舰队出发以来，这人一路都在干呕。之前他还嘱咐侍卫严密盯着这个奸细，甚至起锚前特地把人放到自己眼皮底下看着，事实证明他多虑了：这人要是现在还能有力气站起来从窗户跳出去，刚铎的统帅情愿认赌服输。

“真的奇怪，”埃雅努尔冷眼看着：“就算是从小长在路上，没见过船只，不懂水性，晕船呕吐，也不至于一路干呕，他难道这几天都没吃过饭吗？”

这一阵发作过去，阿塞丹人胳膊枕在木桶边缘上，眼睛像猫一样眯起来打量周围全副武装的侍卫：“我要是能借上甲板的机会甩开这几个侍卫，在船上随便找个地方躲起来，等舰队在刚铎靠岸，我趁你们不注意，偷偷溜走不就得了。”

“你能做到？”埃雅努尔认真请教。

“做不到。”对方承认得痛快：“但这么被您押到刚铎去，到地方挨一刀之苦，我如果真的怕死，还是愿意试试藏起来的。只是……”

“只是你跑不了。”埃雅努尔接道，他还是很得意自己识破了对方的谎言，抓住了一个好机会。

“不对，” 阿塞丹人勉强支撑着站起来，他确实已经脱力，差点栽到离他最近的侍卫那去，身边侍卫们有一些甚至将佩剑出鞘过半，他全如未见：“只是我不用跑，我本来就愿意死在刚铎的米那斯阿诺尔。至于死法，我不介意。”

这是埃雅努尔第二次听到阿塞丹人说这句话，他一边想笑阿塞丹人当心一语成谶，把人头交代在那座都城下，一边又不禁再推敲一遍他说这话是否别有所指——这人总不会是反反复复说着好玩吧？

当时他命人筹备军队检阅和宴席，以送别从瑞文戴尔赶来施以援手的精灵们。一路盔明甲亮，旗展戈锐，身旁的骑士金发白马，马蹄轻盈地掠过开始融化的积雪，每过之处，观者心中都为之一振。

埃雅努尔也曾疑惑这次赶来相助的金花领主似乎与传说中稍有不同。岁月更迭，格洛芬戴尔的名字几乎已成传说，歌谣中他勇敢坚毅、爱说爱笑、所触皆春。这次见面，精灵确实俊美绝伦，力量强大而能安抚人心，然而态度总是若即若离：他不曾为眼前的伤毁愤怒，也不曾为倒下的同袍落泪，只是冷静地斩下敢于阻拦他的敌人的头。

想到这里，埃雅努尔记起前不久佛诺斯特的事来：“是我误事了，否则杀死安格玛的巫师，此刻庆贺岂不是十全十美？”

他打起精神，和格洛芬戴尔并骑而行，触目所见，身后精灵的队伍面貌秀美，两旁刚铎的列队骑兵人马雄壮，便抛开了那些沮丧念头，又为自己的军队骄傲起来。正要重新开口对金花领主表达谢意，格洛芬戴尔却猛地停住，一双天蓝色的眼睛定定望向埃雅努尔身后。

埃雅努尔回身顺着看去，数排骑士皆出剑行礼，每一个都目光灼灼、毫无异样。

“领主？”他试探问道，看格洛芬戴尔沉默不答，也感到事情严肃，勒过马头，重新顺着对方的视线扫过那一片骑士。

初看还是无迹可寻，但埃雅努尔相信格洛芬戴尔的智慧，硬是多扫了几个来回，发现似乎从面前的骑士左数第四个人是让人感到有点奇怪。

“因为他比别人高一些？不对，身形高大的人多了。”埃雅努尔猜测：“因为他握着剑柄的手没有别人那么稳？但仔细看看似乎没有。还是因为……”

“你是何人？”格洛芬戴尔开口问道。埃雅努尔心中一凛，佛诺斯特之时，赶到战场上的金花领主也是这样平淡对那个黑袍黑甲的巫师说“你早该死去”。

埃雅努尔面上不显，手已经悄悄扣在了剑柄上。

那人见金花领主问话，从容摘下头盔披下黑发，收剑入鞘，跳下马来，并不回答精灵的问题，反而几步走到埃雅努尔马前单膝跪下：“殿下，我是阿塞丹流民，之前与王子阿拉纳斯一起保护王室珠宝离开都城，本想往林顿去，路上遭遇暴风雪，众人失散，我在山丘间徘徊数十天，遇上您的大军，您的骑兵第十七营营长见我伤重，留我在军队中，佛诺斯特之战后，我便也跟随营长一起随殿下大军而来。”

埃雅努尔听他说了这一段，语速和缓，但字字清亮，隐隐甚至有金石音，不像战士，更近官员，疑虑不减反增：阿塞丹流民此刻不去和阿拉纳斯重聚，跟着刚铎人作什么？他一向军令严明，此次远征前更是三令五申、违令者斩，一个骑兵营营长怎能有胆子自作主张留人？

“你有什么证据证明你的身份？”他问。

那人始终低着头，从怀中拿出一捧锦袋，呈给马上的统帅。埃雅努尔看了格洛芬戴尔一眼，拔出身侧宝剑，轻轻将那物件从跪着的那人手上挑了过来，挨过去与格洛芬戴尔同看。

“确实是先王爱女的嫁妆，只是……”埃雅努尔没能接着说下去，对一位公主的命运，他说不出太不详的言辞：佛诺斯特沦陷后，费瑞尔下落不明，如果已经死在某处，外人想得到这件信物简直易如反掌，根本不足取信。

“领主怎么看？”他问。

“事关殿下家事，我再多言就不合适了。只是这人身上有邪恶，或是思想、或是力量、或是巧言，殿下应当谨慎，勿忘我当日所言。”

埃雅努尔还没来得及说什么，格洛芬戴尔便做了告别的手势，跟随他的精灵也都一起行礼。埃雅努尔只好回礼，策马几步，目送这支越来越神秘，心中亲近、但行为上逐渐疏离的亲族功成后利落离去，一如他们当初为救援干脆而来。

阿塞丹人还跪在原处，纹丝不动。埃雅努尔更加奇怪：其他人看精灵远去，纷纷注目，脸上全是对长久美丽的敬慕和对战友分别的惆怅，怎么唯独这个人波澜不惊？

“你起来吧。”他命令道：“你把自己的经历都介绍一遍，为什么特地遗漏了自己的名字？”

那人依言站起，埃雅努尔恍然意识到这人几乎与自己坐下骏马的头颅同高，眉眼间的华彩让他想起刚刚离去的那些精灵，然而这人身上仍有说不清道不明的不同，让人深深不安。仔细辨认，埃雅努尔认出眼前这人的通身上下似乎没有精灵那么无暇而有光辉，只是五官更秾华，比起精灵的天然纯净，他更像玫瑰切割后得到的珠宝。

那人也在打量埃雅努尔。

“你为什么不提自己的名字？”埃雅努尔重新问了一遍。

“殿下早上问了，晚上未必记得。”那人说得话颇为自贱自轻，神色却骄傲：“一定要问，我名字是伊西莫。”

埃雅努尔不再理他，打马而去。三天后，他命令这个伊西莫前来答话，那人甫一掀开帘幕进入帐中，埃雅努尔身周的侍卫们便将宝剑在他的颈项上架了一圈。

“混入我军，还想安稳吗？”埃雅努尔把名册往伊西莫脚下一掷：“这上面有你不假，第十七营营长收留你不假，那些同营骑士记得你来后的细节不假，可你来时的情形，他们没一个人能说出细节互相印证，难道你是从天上掉下来的吗？阿塞丹流民不追随自己的国王，竟然特地跑到我们这里？我纵然以刚铎为傲，也还没到听人吹捧就昏头的地步。”

伊西莫微微调整了一下自己的站姿——剑锋太凉、逼得太紧，他还是怕这些的，但是紧接着那些利刃贴得更近了，他便不敢再动。

“那殿下认为我究竟是什么问题？”

“这世上有机会拿到先王女儿嫁妆的，除了阿塞丹那些忠心耿耿的护卫，还有一个人，那个安格玛的邪恶巫师。”埃雅努尔站起身来，居高临下，这样对方每一丝神色都逃不过他在战场上练出的锐利双眼。这三天他一直在推敲自己的结论，直到今天，所有证据都在手中，他才下定决心来询问陌生人。

“恰好，此刻他对我们刚铎人的兴趣应该不小。更恰好的是，他确实可以找到一些阿塞丹人，迷惑他们，诱惑他们。鲁道尔的事情我知道得很清楚。”

“殿下认为我和鲁道尔人一样，是安格玛的巫王的奸细？”伊西莫问。

“巫王……阿尔诺和刚铎的义士都不会称他为国王！我只能认为你是他的奸细。”

埃雅努尔等着伊西莫的下一句话，但对方一直沉默。

他心中其实还有另一个猜测，这猜测太过大胆，以至于他刚刚在说出口之前就改了措辞。

或者你是他本人？埃雅努尔想，憎恨我到如此地步，亲自前来？那正好，我也憎恨你。

“我可以现在就杀了你。”他说。

伊西莫终于震了震，但如埃雅努尔所料，他看上去还算镇定：“如果殿下主意已定，我只请求暂时撤去这些刀剑，让我把最后一句话说完。”

他把问题踢给了埃雅努尔。王子踌躇了：无论他哪一个猜测是正确的，这人一定属身邪恶，甚至能篡改他人的一些记忆，可能有奇异的力量，可能有如簧的巧舌。如果撤去刀剑，他自己不怕，但帐中这些侍卫或许会有危险。不听这“最后一句话”，他还真想知道那个巫师能有什么手段。

如果自己那个猜测是对的……他可不会放过这个机会。

他走近几步，侍卫们见状，一齐收剑，明明六个人，锋鞘相击之声却只有一响。

“我在听。”埃雅努尔说。

如三天前那幕重演，阿塞丹人再次跪倒在他脚下，深深拜了下去：“愿死于米那斯阿诺尔。”

埃雅努尔差点没掩饰住失望之情：自己肯定猜错了，这和佛诺斯特平原上那个人正好反了。

“殿下刚刚像要笑我，怎么笑到一半就停了？”伊西莫看埃雅努尔出神，顿时比之前多了几分精神。

舰队一开动，他就后悔不已。在努曼诺尔时，他和姐姐泰尔佩瑞恩都不喜欢乘船出海。塔尔-苏瑞安为此还责问过姐弟二人数次，泰尔佩瑞恩每次都以 “水手传统，娘们儿不能上甲板为理由，否则定会沉船” 推脱。 伊西莫唯有跟着说“姐弟情深，不愿意抛下姐姐独自出海玩乐”，蒙混过去。成为戒灵后，他再没有以人的形态乘船远渡过，这次跟随刚铎舰队回航，腹中一直如有火烧灼一样，偏偏他又不能像凡人一样真的吐出什么来，否则还能痛快点。

此刻埃雅努尔心思活动，正是他一直忍着罪受等待的机会。

“人死就死了，你为什么非要死在米那斯阿诺尔？”埃雅努尔示意旁人将水杯递给伊西莫，方便他漱口。

那杯子是一整块水晶雕琢而成，细长纤巧，呈在盘子里，正好一口之量。

原来安督尼依家的人，还留着点当年的喜好。伊西莫心想，若非当年福乐无边，努曼诺尔人怎么有心情设计出这种中看不中用的水晶杯来。他接过水杯，侧过身子背着人漱了口，重新整理过领口，转过身交回水杯，才说：“纵然殿下放我，我最多只能再活个一年半载，与其死在荒郊野岭，无知无觉被人驱使，还不如跟殿下回去，等殿下斩我头颅，封于铅盒，我方安心。”

他这点小动作落到埃雅努尔眼里，却是另一番意思。埃雅努尔原本已认定他是被安格玛王国策反的阿塞丹人，眼下又犹豫了——从谈吐看眼前这人必有出身教养，可安格玛王国多为兽人蛮族，跟他们混在一起久了，阿塞丹人的生活习性还能留下多少？如果那巫师只想要一个奸细，不愿意多花时间，只求快快打发过来刺探情况，他又怎么信得过相处不久的阿塞丹人？

“你怎么知道自己还有多少时间可活？人死则已，还和铅盒有什么关系？”他挑出一处细节来问，希望能顺着找到些破绽。

伊西莫脸上有一些真诚的惊讶，但不知为何，埃雅努尔总觉得对方自从上船以来，就在故意挑动自己的火气。

“殿下断定我是安格玛巫王的奸细，竟然不知道安格玛巫王如何杀人吗？”他说着抬起右手，又好像猛地想起什么一般放下了。“如果那些戒灵只是当面杀人，生灵怎么会惧怕他到这个地步？”

“你问够了没有？”埃雅努尔打断了伊西莫：“谁教你这样？”他这话说得底气不足，他指责对方多问无礼，心中则清楚自己问的问题也不少。可转念一想，自己是王子，对方是可疑之人，自己问话理所应当。

伊西莫见埃雅努尔真的有了怒意，整整袖口，语气也恭敬许多：“殿下，您之前猜测的没有错，我确实见过那些戒灵，其中一位，我不敢断言，但可能就是安格玛的巫王。他们用的武器看上去与人类无异，其实被他们称为‘魔窟剑’。我在山丘间曾经和他碰面，看上去像人形，面目不清、头戴王冠，我被他在左肩上刺了一剑，侥幸逃脱，伤口一直不曾痊愈。后来我遇到一小队兽人，从他们头领口中得知，那戒灵故意放我生还，是因为受戒灵魔窟剑所伤的人，最终都会慢慢衰弱而死，成为不生不死的尸妖，受到那些戒灵的召唤，永远成为他们的奴隶。”

“左肩？”埃雅努尔竭力回忆佛诺斯特的情况，格洛芬戴尔提过“左肩”。胜利后的宴会上，他曾数次请教过当时详情，格洛芬戴尔都避而不答，只说“殿下不必再挂念这件事”。

船身忽然开始颠簸，埃雅努尔面前杯中的酒也跟着晃了晃。伊西莫索性自顾坐下，埃雅努尔看得清楚，伊西莫动作之间，确实不太敢左臂用力。

“既然你说伤势一直未愈，就脱衣服吧。”他说。

“什么？”伊西莫没听明白，旁边的侍卫却已经拽住他的右臂，重新强迫他站起身来。他心里怨恨，直接甩脱了手。

“你说肩上有伤，我让你脱衣验看，有什么问题？”埃雅努尔看伊西莫脸色不佳，猜到这人一定心高气傲，不愿意在众目睽睽下袒露伤口，但他就要较劲一次。

他说得坦坦荡荡，伊西莫听在耳朵里则拐了七八个弯：刚铎的王子把话说得太正气，他宁可眼前这年轻人多点歪心思，这样也不枉他厚着脸皮，在一群人面前脱衣验伤。

这世上哪有毫无意外的计划，他再次感慨。

话已经说到这个份上，他只好把开始做的戏做到底。向前几步，甩开后面那些一直紧紧盯着他的护卫，丢开所罩披风，将身上的衣物解下一半，露出左肩上严密包裹住伤口的细布。等埃雅努尔起身走过来后，两人视线一碰，伊西莫才轻轻将细布除去，握在手中，布上已经浸了一层暗色的血和一层透明的黏液。

“皮肉外翻，殿下见笑。”他咬着嘴唇说，从解开肩上的蓝尖晶石扣以来，埃雅努尔一直盯着他左肩上的伤口。这还是他头一次被人这么仔细透彻地研究身上的弱点，浑身都不自在，久违的冷意爬到身上，他不禁开始打颤。

“这就是‘黑暗？”埃雅努尔一见到伊西莫左肩上的伤，便真切体会到了格洛芬戴尔经常提到的“黑暗“和”邪恶”是何意——即使一个从出生起就在白城中心、从未听说过邪恶两个字的孩子，也不会错认那伤口中源源不断渗出的恐怖力量。

这伤口也不可能来自其他那八个戒灵，埃雅努尔记得安格玛王国的另一个戒灵，一样威势慑人，黑色斗篷下几乎能看到凶狠之色。但佛诺斯特平原上安格玛巫王开口的那一刻，才在整个刚铎军队中降下恐怖。

“确实是那个巫师。”这是他第一次这样近地观察安格玛巫王的力量痕迹，不禁伸手扶上了伊西莫的左肩平滑处，伊西莫不着声色地试图躲开，但两人离得太近，没什么腾挪的空间，只好故意倒抽了一口气。

埃雅努尔惊醒一样缩回手，回想自己方才是否不小心碰到了伤口。

“没碰到，不算疼，我只是冷，殿下忘了？雪刚化没多久。”伊西莫快速说道。他看埃雅努尔眼神明亮盯着自己左肩不放，心里不悦，可这情绪又比刚才不喜欢被人看到弱点的羞恼更微妙。

他知道自己需要挑动埃雅努尔对安格玛巫王的好奇心，这就是他的计划。然而真看到埃雅努尔在自己本人面前，拿自己的伤口猜测安格玛巫王的力量，他更不开心。

“既然你说你被安格玛巫王所伤，始终不好，那天金花领主问你，你为什么不请求他帮助？”

伊西莫心想我如果那天稍晚开口，没准他就能直接在您马前把我杀了，我怎么可能跟他说话。口中却说：“殿下和我同为杜内丹人，尚且疑我，何况精灵？”

这话说得动听，但逻辑上毫无道理。都已经怕死了，还在乎精灵怀疑吗？埃雅努尔扯了扯伊西莫手上的丝布，等伊西莫放手后，把那布揉成一团扔到一边，用匕首割下自己身上新换的锦袍一角，重新把伊西莫左肩包扎妥当。

他从出生起就在军队中，现在贵为王子，实际上仍是老兵。他的手极其稳，既把伤口平整遮住，又小心没有弄疼对方。

他也可以做一个“信任”的姿态，看看这个满口谎话、但总是故意露破绽的人究竟想做什么。

伊西莫没想到埃雅努尔会这样，终于有了点惶恐之意，看上去总算像一个人们传统印象里被发现后受到意外优待的奸细了。埃雅努尔一停手，伊西莫来不及将衣服穿好，先退后了几步，正要以臣民之礼致意，恰巧风浪又来，他脚下没站稳，险些向前扑倒。埃雅努尔一伸手掐住他左前臂，他才借力稳住身形，但这一下牵动伤口，额上顿时全是冷汗。

“你吞吞吐吐、遮遮掩掩，到刚铎之后，如果离开我视线，我就真要砍你的脑袋。”埃雅努尔借机说。

他还是不信这个人，但他想把这人留在随时可见到的地方，瞧瞧他每天会有什么反应，同时也确保一切安全。

伊西莫有心开口说话，奈何剧痛刺骨，所见景象都模糊起来，心中既恨造成这伤口的精灵，更恨眼前这个让他伤口疼痛的人类，还惧怕自己下一刻就要载到地上，依稀察觉有个杯子递到嘴边，慌忙就着吞下了杯中的酒，低头站了一会儿，神智才一点一点清明起来，看到埃雅努尔还站在一旁，正把酒杯放回原处。

伊西莫低下头，等残留的眩晕感彻底褪去，右臂覆上胸前，一边偷偷把衣襟拽上，一边行礼道：“谢赐残生。”


End file.
